I Love You
by Don Melon Lord
Summary: Mikan remembers 6 years ago when she used this technique with Nobara-chan - combining nullification and another alice to get a better control. She had been combining both her alices to steal away the sickness of Natsume, saving him, but...


**DML: I'm depressed. Truly, I am. There's not enough 'happy' in me to continue Holiday Jobs for now. So, in apology, I wrote this one-shot. A depressing one. Why I'm depressed you may ask? Well, blame it on GA chapter 126, Ouran chapter 78 and those touching fanfics by fellow fanfiction writers. Well, here goes. I do not own GA. Translations at the bottom. Enjoy :) **

* * *

**I Love You**

It was winter again. The sakura trees were covered with snow, just like _that time_. The pink petals would only appear the next season. Everyone walked happily and passed it, barely noting it's existence. All except one boy. He was a raven-haired lad with stunning crimson eyes. On his neck hung a necklace with a beautiful orange stone. He was wearing his school uniform that was covered by the school's coat. His hair, uncovered, was slowly getting streaked white from the falling snow. He stood in front of _that_ tree, that same old tree, and subconsciously touched the stone.

'Mikan,' he whispered.

* * *

_A year ago_

Natsume was riding his black bike with Mikan, trying to show off. After a petition that went round the school, the student of Alice Academy had been allowed to drive and own vehicles, once they were of age, that is. And so Natsume got his bike lessons and passed the test.

'Natsume! Why are you going at a fast speed!?' the brunette cried. It seems that even in her winter get up, it was not enough to protect her from the cold.

'It's cooling,' he answered flatly, trying not to be distracted.

'COOLING?! IT'S WINTER FOR GOODNESS SAKES!' she banged her head on his back and instinctively hugged his waist when they sped up. He smirked and laughed at her reaction.

'But, you're having fun right?' and he zoomed pass all that was in sight while Mikan shut her eyes and prayed.

But after a while, he started to slow down and came to a stop.

'Have we ran out of gas?'

He ignored her while he took out his phone and read the incoming message. Only those in the dangerous abilities have a phone. So that Persona could contact them easily.

'No, Polka, but can you teleport us back now?'

She sighed and nodded her head. This could only mean one thing; a mission.

* * *

_A day later_

Natsume hadn't returned. Class 2B's guess was that it was probably a long mission again but nonetheless, they were still worried. Especially two people- Ruka and Mikan. Sumire didn't count, she was cat-dog. Naru-sensei was also worried for that cold hearted boy. In fact every teacher that stepped in and out of Class 2B were worried. There was always this eerie silence in the class every time Natsume or Mikan went for a mission. The brunette was a cheerful and bubbly girl even though she was pulled into the darkness of the dangerous abilities class. They said she wasn't good at lying, dense and stupid. Most of it is true, but all this while, she had been lying to them. The only reason Natsume was much healthier now was because of her. She did it in secret though, so he wouldn't worry. She remembered 6 years ago when she used this technique with Nobara-chan, combining nullification and another alice to stay in control. She had been combining her nullification alice with her stealing alice to steal away the sickness of Natsume, saving him but endangering herself in the process. She was tired all the time but chose to continue being the optimistic sun in the class.

'ZZZZzzzzz'

Mikan took out her phone and read it. Sighing she stood up and walked to the front of the class, spoke to the teacher and teleported.

Now, the class was really worried.

* * *

_In Mikan's special star room_

The whole gang was seated in a circle, in silence. They figured that if either came back first, it would be Mikan's room they'll enter. And good thing Mikan gave Hotaru a spare key.

'I hope Natsume-kun's alright,' Sumire siged.

'I hope Mikan-chan's alright,' and Koko earned a death glare and smack from his girlfriend.

'This isn't funny,' Hotaru said is a small voice. _It's been 3 days since Natsume left and 2 days since Mikan left._

Just then, the heard the door click open and it revealed a safe and shocked Mikan standing at her door.

'Tadaima!' she greeted.

'OKAERI!' and they rushed to her and hugged her till she couldn't breathe.

'Ne, where's Natsume?' she asked and looked around, hoping to see her handsome partner or at least receive a smack on her head.

Silence.

Shifty stares.

'Guys?'

'He's not back yet, Sakura-san,' Ruka decided to break the tension.

'Oh,' and the sparkle in her brown eyes died and crystal clear droplets rolled down her cheeks, staining her face with tears.

'Hush, Mikan, don't worry,' Sumire tried to calm her friend down, 'Natsume's been away for a week before and he was still alright.'

'Yea, I'm just…worried,' sniffed Mikan as she looked down, so that her bangs covered up the immense sadness evident in her eyes. She didn't want her friends to see her like this, she could give herself away. But what did it matter, her time was drawing nearer and nearer each day. And she cried this time because she was afraid Natsume wouldn't make it in time to see her go.

_I'll make sure I'm still there when he returns_, she thought and wiped her tears away, determinded to prolong her lifespan a little longer.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in some place_

'Stop, now,' came a deadpan bore voice. _I_ _wanna go back, I miss her._

'And what if I won't? Douche,' the guy questioned Natsume's authority.

'Call me and douche, one more time,' Natsume warned, pissed at being called by that taboo word. Behind his mask, his crimson eyes were narrowed, as if ready to strike if the idiot called him a douche again.

'Douche,' he smirked, 'Think you're like Hancock from H-'

And Natsume had rendered the wiseass silent as he drew out his flames.

_Your death, buddy. He did warn you._

'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. .'

'What?'

'Are you done?' came a cold and deep voice. Persona.

'Well, an overseas mission isn't exactly a short one.'

'Watch your tongue, Kuro Neko.'

'I'm done, I'm done!' and he hung up on Persona. He smiled at the thought of seeing his brunette again.

* * *

_At the snow-covered sakura tree_

Mikan wore her own coat over her grey long sleeved top and jeans. She let her hair down as it contributed to the warmth of her body. She was admiring the ruby stone on her necklace. It truly was beautiful. A nice shade of red, crimson, to be exact, like his eyes and perfectly rounded. Just the right size.

_When will you return? _She sighed. Her eyelids were drooping but she refused to give in and sleep. What if she didn't wake up and stayed in her long slumber? She firmly believed that Natsume would returned soon because she had hoped to see him, at least once more.

'Oi, Polka,' came the husky voice, 'Won't you freeze to death like that?'

She gasped and her waterworks were back in action.

'Natsu- *cough*' she stared at her glove only to find it stained with her blood.

'What's wrong?' Natsume said as he pulled her gloved hand into view. He too stared at the blood-stained glove. They could've stared on forever until Mikan felt faint and lost her balance, falling into Natsume's arms.

'Mikan!' he called and caught her.

The fainting spell ceased but her coughing worsened. _Oh no._

'Hang on! I'll carry you to the hospital, and don't even think about tele-' but he was interrupter by a tug on his shirt.

'Natsume,' Mikan smiled the smile he always loved. The smile that saved him from his darkness. 'I love you.' And she caressed his face and brushed his bangs away, revealing his now tear-filled crimson eyes.

'Mikan,' and a droplet rolled down his cheek and hit her forehead, 'I love you too.'

She smiled in gratitude and breathed her last breath as he hugged her ever so tightly, not wanting to let go.

* * *

_A year later_

It was winter again. The sakura trees were covered with snow, just like _that time_. The pink petals would only appear the next season. Everyone walked happily and passed it, barely noting it's existence. All except one boy. He was a raven-haired lad with stunning crimson eyes. On his neck hung a necklace with a beautiful orange stone. He was wearing his school uniform that was covered by the school's coat. His hair, uncovered, was slowly getting streaked white from the falling snow. He stood in front of _that_ tree, that same old tree, and subconsciously touched the stone.

'Mikan,' he whispered.

_Natsume_.

And a gust of wind blew in his direction, filling his nose with the smell of strawberries. It almost seemed like she was giggling at him, teasing him, haunting him. He turned around, hoping that what he heard and smelt was real.

_I love you._

'I love you.'

* * *

**Tadaima = I'm back**

**Okaeri = Welcome back**

**Sakura tree = cherry blossom tree**

**Kuro Neko = black cat**

**Do leave a review to tell me how it is. Thank you. :) **


End file.
